


That Day

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [66]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Eric's there for Nell when she's sick.
Relationships: Eric Beale/Nell Jones
Series: Finding My Way [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles  
Title: That Day  
Characters: Nell Jones and Eric Beale  
Pairing: Eric/Nell  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. Major Character Death.  
Summary: Eric is there with Nell when she's sick.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Shane Brennan owns the show and characters.  
Words: 184 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Bed

FMW #66: That Day

Nell had to leave NCIS when she started to feel bad. There were days she couldn't get out of bed. When this happened for a month, Eric took her to the hospital.

Days and weeks of testing confirmed that she had cancer. After that, she spent her time in the hospital taking medication, doing radiation, and doing everything she could to beat it.

The fight went on for a year. When the final doctor visit confirmed what she knew, the woman sighed. The cancer had spread too far too quickly.

A few days later, Nell told everyone and they all spent time together. She and Eric spent that Friday afternoon together talking and reading. 

Her breath was labored which meant that there wasn't much time left. "Eric, kiss me." She said, and when he did, she smiled. "I love you."

They held hands and Eric replied, "You've made my life better. I love you, too." After the kiss, he squeezed her hands gently and before long, she was gone.

That day played in his mind every night. Every night when he went to sleep, his dreams were of Nell.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
